Werewolf Love
by CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Remus Lupin wird aus der Abgeschiedenheit zurück zum Orden des Phönix gerufen, um ein Auge auf seinen alten Freund Sirius Black zu haben. Währendessen lernt er die junge, etwas tollpatschige Aurorin Nymphandora Tonks kennen. Es entspinnt sich eine Beziehung mit Folgen. / Lupin x Tonks / Romance/Erotik / Spielt paralell zu Band 5
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Albus Dumbledore apparierte auf die kleine Waldlichtung. Auf dieser befand sich eine Hütte mit einem Schuppen als Anbau. Hühner pickten auf dem Hof und eine ganze Meute an Hunden fing an zu bellen. Streuner verschiedenster Art.

Vom Lärm der Hunde alarmiert kam ein Mann mit einer Axt aus dem Schuppen. Er war dürr und trug einen abgetragenen Pullover und Hose. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Wollmütze. Sein Gesicht war von Narben gezeichnet.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ganz direkt.

„Das wissen Sie genau, denke ich.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Meine Antwort lautet _Nein_. So wie schon beim letzten Mal.", sagte der Mann und stellte seine Axt weg.

„Remus, Sie wissen, was kommen wird. Selbst wenn Sie nicht wieder Mitglied des Ordens sind. _Er_ ist zurück und nichts und niemand wird ihn aufhalten können."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ein depressiver, arbeitsloser Werwolf da helfen könnte.", entgegenete der Mann bitter. „Als ich mich das letzte Mal von Ihnen zu sowas überreden ließ endete es beinahe in einer Katastrophe. Ich glaube, ich bin hier nützlicher."

„Alleine. Bei Ihren Streunern.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie und sie kümmern sich um mich.", entgegnete sein Gegenüber.

„Ich hole Sie ja auch nicht als Spaß zurück in den Orden. Ihr Freund Sirius ist der eigentliche Grund. Ich brauche jemanden, der ein Auge auf ihn hat. Sein Gemütszustand ist, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich wackelig. Sie könnten da einiges erleichtern. Vielleicht hört er ja auf seinen letzten noch lebenden Freund."

Remus Lupin steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose und sah zu Boden, sichtlich mit sich ringend.

„Sie elender Erpresser.", grummelte der Werwolf.

„Da habe ich schon schlimmeres gehört.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Na schön. Ich mach's."

„Geht doch.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich verspreche aber nichts.", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Dann wäre das geklärt." Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.

„Mmmh.", brummte der Werwolf nur und sah zu wie der Magier davonapparierte.


	2. Der Orden des Phönix

Remus Lupin hatte seit seiner Anstellung in Hogwarts nichts mehr mit dem Orden zutun gehabt. Seit dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords gab es nur noch wenige Mitglieder und sein Lehramt in Hogwarts war ein mehr als nur dürftiger Versuch Remus erneut in die Reihen von Dumbledores kleiner Runde aufzunehmen. Wie zu erwarten gab der alte Magier keine Ruhe.

Remus selbst wusste nicht, ob er einem Treffen mit seinem alten Freund Sirius Black wirklich entgegenfiebern sollte. Wenn er daran dachte wie das beim letzten Mal ausgegangen war. Er hatte sich nicht umsonst in seine Hütte zurückgezogen. Da richtete er wenigstens keinen Schaden an.

Sei es drum. Remus saß in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes, dem Heim seines Freundes Sirius. Das - wie er selbst sagte - einzig sinnvolle, was er zum Orden beisteuern konnte. Na, wenigstens war Remus nicht der einzige Verlierer hier. Apropos: Snape war auch dabei. Damit die Runde auch komplett war. Ein flüchtiger Strafgefangener, ein arbeitsloser Werwolf und ein verbitterter Alchemist, der keine Gelegenheit auf irgendwelche Seitenhiebe ausließ. Sirius sparte seinerseits nicht mit sarkastischen Anspielungen. Man hätte denken können sie wären wieder in der Schule.

Remus saß da und las die neusten Anschuldigungen des Ministers gegen Dumbledore im Tagespropheten. Cornelius Fudge weigerte sich anzuerkennen, dass Voldemort zurück war. Das passte zu ihm. Er war ohnehin noch nie der Schnellste.

Molly Weasley bewirtete ihn wie selbstverständlich mit Tee und Kuchen. Es musste ewig her sein, dass er die Vorzüge der britischen Gastfreundschaft genießen konnte.

Sirius saß ihm Gegenüber in Anzug und Krawatte sagte aber nichts. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und machte ein Gesicht, das selbst Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Dieser Vollidiot.", sagte Sirius mit Blick auf den Tagespropheten.

„Sei lieber froh, dass Rita Kimmkorn keine Aufmacher mehr schreiben darf.", kommentierte Remus. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich seine Krawatte völlig überflüssiger Weise.

„Diese Warterei macht mich noch wahnsinnig.", sagte Sirius.

„Mad-Eye fliegt bestimmt wieder tausend Umwege.", sagte Remus und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

Kaum hatte er es sagt hörten sie wie sich die Haustür öffnete und das Getrampel vieler Füße. Sirius erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Remus folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand.

„Harry Potter.", sagte Sirius überschwänglich und umarmte seinen Patensohn. Remus lächelte Harry bemüht zu und sah auf die anderen Personen. Neben Mad-Eye, wie immer in seinem schweren Ledermantel, gab es da noch Kingsley Shacklebolt, einen schwarzen Auror sowie jemanden, den er noch nicht kannte. Eine junge Frau mit einem pinken Irokesen in Lederjacke und Jeans.

Sie zwängten sich durch die schmale Tür an Harry und Sirius vorbei in die Küche. Remus folgte ihnen.

„Für alle, die sie noch nicht kennen.", grollte Mad-Eye. „Das ist Nymphandora Tonks."

Die Haare der jungen Magierin wurden auf einmal feuerrot.

„Niemand - nennt - mich - Nymphandora!", presste sie wütend heraus.

Mad-Eye bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick.

Remus war noch nicht lange genug wieder im Orden aktiv, um alle Neuzugänge zu kennen. Er nickte der jungen Frau freundlich zu.

„Wie nennt man dich denn dann?", fragte Remus.

„Tonks. Nur Tonks.", antwortete sie.

„Pff.", machte Mad-Eye.

„Du hast ja auch keinen unsäglichen Namen.", sagte sie fresch an den Auror gewandt.

„Du bist zwar durch deine Aurorenprüfung gekommen, Kindschen, aber mir gegenüber würde ich nicht so eine dicke Lippe riskieren.", entgegnete Mad-Eye.

„Ach ja? Hast du das mal versucht zu rufen? Nym-phan-do-ra! Da verknotet sich doch die Zunge. Keine Ahnung, was Mutter sich dabei gedacht hat."

„Schluss jetzt, Mädchen, wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen.", grollte Moody. „Mach mal einer die Tür zu!"

Tonks stöhnte gernervt und schloss die Tür zum Flur.

„Also dann ... während Potter hier ist will ich kein Gerede über irgendwelche Operationen haben. Anweisung von Dumbledore. Der Junge soll nichts wissen, was ihn oder uns im schlimmsten Falle gefährden könnte. Ich werde das auch Sirius noch mal einbläuen. Für die Leute, die es noch nicht wissen: Potter wurde zu einer Anhörung geladen, die gelinde gesagt, einfach nur lächerlich ist. Trotzdem höchste Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Arthur wird den Jungen begleiten. Wenn es nach mir ginge wäre das anders, aber Dumbledore meint wir sollten nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Zumal Fudge einen ministeriellen Beobachter für Hogwarts ernannt hat."

„Einen was?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Eine Aufpasserin, die als Lehrkraft verbleiben wird. Ihr Name ist Dolores Umbridge, der eine oder andere hatte vielleicht schon mit ihr zutun."

Remus nickte. Oh ja, das hatte er. Sie war im Aufsichtsausschuss für die Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe, zu denen das Ministerium auch Werwölfe zählte. Sie dachte sich immer neue, bürokratische Schikanen aus. Ihr neustes Projekt war eine Registrierungspflicht. Sie hätte Werwölfe am Liebsten in Lager und Reservate gesteckt, so wie es schon bei den Zentauren geschah. Die Frau selbst kennen gelernt hatte er noch nicht, dafür aber ihren Apperat und das genügte Remus vollauf.

„Dumbledore meint er hätte das im Griff und wir sollen uns da nicht einmischen. Was steht noch an? Nein, das war's glaub ich. Reguläres Treffen erst wieder, wenn Snape seinen Bericht abgibt."

Nachdem Mad-Eye geendet hatte zerstreute die Gruppe sich. Einzig Tonks und Remus blieben in der Küche.

„Du bist neu im Orden?", fragte Remus, um das unangenehme Schweige zu durchbrechen, was sich gerade im Raum aufbaute.

„So neu eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe erst vor einigen Monaten meine Aurorenprüfung bestanden. Mad-Eye war ... ist mein Mentor, während der Ausbildung gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass ich mit ins Hauptquartier komme ehe ich nicht für alle Eventualitäten bereit bin." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Er ist sicher ein harter Lehrer.", sagte Remus.

„Ja, aber er reitet in der Regel nur dann auf Fehlern herum, wenn es wirklich berechtigt ist. Aber er kann so dickköpig sein."

„Tja, das ist Mad-Eye.", kommentierte Remus.

„Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein, aber stimmt es, dass du ein Werwolf bist?", plapperte Tonks los.

Remus stuzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so bekannt war.

„Ja.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Ich hab noch nie einen echten Werwolf kennen gelernt."

„Darum solltest du auch nicht bitten."

„Oh, so hab ich das nicht gemeint.", sagte Tonks und schnaufte. „Ich bin echt super darin jedes verfügbare Fettnäpchen mitzunehmen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du ganz anders bist als ich erwartet habe."

„Du kennst mich noch nicht.", ermahnte Remus sie.

„Ich meine, ich kenne Werwölfe nur aus dem Unterricht und den Fallakten. Solche miesen Typen wie Henry Cornelli oder Fenrir Grayback. Es ist einfach was anderes einen ... na ja ... normalen kennen zu lernen."

„Es gibt normale Werwölfe?", fragte Remus.

„Du weißt schon, welche die das haben, aber nicht auffallen."

„Mit der Ansicht bist du aber wohl eher alleine, oder?", sagte Remus.

„Ich hab mich ständig mit meinen Ausbildern wegen der Halbmenschen gestritten.", gab Tonks zu.

„Werwölfe sind keine Halbmenschen.", stellte Remus klar. „Es ist ein Virus, welches über das Blut übertragen wird. Mittlerweile gibt es auch Medikamente gegen die schlimmsten Symptome.

„Und wieder hab ich mich verquatscht.", sagte Tonks.

Remus winkte ab.

„Die meisten Leute interessieren sich nicht für Leute mit meinem Zustand, sondern verurteilen uns vor."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", antwortete Tonks. „Ich bin Transformationsmagierin."

„Oh.", machte Remus. Das erklärte den Trick mit den Haaren.

„Siehst du, da geht es schon los.", sagte sie. „Ich hab das allerdings nicht gelernt, sondern das ist bei mir so seit meiner Kindheit."

„Können Transformationsmagier nicht die Gestalt ändern?"

„Jein, wir sind ja keine Formwandler, werden aber oft mit denen verwechselt, weil wir teilweise Verwandlungen durchführen können, aber nicht die komplette Gestalt ändern."

Remus nickte.

„Bist du deshalb an mir interessiert?", fragte er.

Tonks bekam große Augen.

„Was? Oh nein, so war das nicht ... also ... ach verdammt, ich sollte echt meine Klappe halten!"

Remus lächelte in sich hinein.

„Du wolltest den Freak kennenlernen.", schloss er.

Tonks schnaufte laut.

„Genau deshalb bin ich bei Undercover-Einsätzen fast durchgefallen. Ich krieg dieses subtile Fragen einfach nicht hin."

Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen als die Küchentür aufschwang und Sirius eintrat.

„Oh, ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", sagte er.

„Nein.", sagte Remus.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen.", sagte Tonks. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Remus sah ihr hinterher wie sie durch die Tür verschwand. Sirius stellte sich neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme.

„Süß die Kleine, oder?", fragte er verschmilzt.

„Wie bitte?" Remus war verwirrt.

„Ach komm, ich hab deinen Blick gesehen."

„Welchen Blick?", fragte Remus.

„Na diesen, _Remus-ist-zu-schüchtern-um-zu-fragen-Blick_."

„Jetzt hör aber auf!", empörte sich Remus.

„Ich war früher ein echter Schwerenöter, schon vergessen?", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Da ist nichts. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten.", rechtfertigte Remus sich.

Draußen hörten sie es scheppern und eine Stimme, die nach Tonks klang.

„Dieses bekloppte Trollbein!"

„Oh, ich sag dir, wir werden noch viel Spaß mit ihr haben.", sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend.

„Mmh.", machte Remus nur und eilte durch die Tür nach draußen.

Tonks lag nach vorn gestreckt auf dem Boden. Der Schirmständer, der aus einem Trollbein gefertigt war hatte sich auf dem engen Flur als grobes Hindernis entpuppt.

„Sirius muss echt mal ausmisten!", schimpfte sie.

„Aber nicht doch, Tonks, dieses Trollbein ist ein echtes Unikat.", sagte Sirius, der hinter Remus stand.

Tonks warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rappelte sich auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus dem Haus.

Remus stand an der Seite seines alten Freundes, der sich vor Schadenfreude kaputt lachte. So kannte er Sirius, wenn es um die Frauen ging. Er dagegen hatte immer Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht gehabt. Als Werwolf war man schließlich nicht die erste Wahl.


	3. Freundschaftliche Ratschläge

Seit jenem Abend lag Sirius Remus ständig auf den Ohren.

„Hörst du jetzt mal auf!", sagte Remus ganz entnervt als er einmal mehr in Küche saß.

„Warum?", fragte Sirius.

„Weil ich nicht verkuppelt werden will, deshalb!"

„Wer redet denn hier von verkuppeln? Ich will lediglich, dass du nicht immer hier rumsitzt wie ein Trauerklos."

„Sagt der Mann, der das Haus nicht verlassen darf!", schloss Remus.

„Genau deshalb ja.", gab Sirius zu. „Sie hat Interesse für dich gezeigt und du ignorierst sie."

„Ich ignoriere sie nicht ich bin nur nicht interessiert.", sagte Remus.

„Ach komm, jedes Mal wenn Tonks hier auftaucht versuchst du es mit Smalltalk, aber dein Blick sagt etwas völlig anderes."

„Mein Blick sagt, dass ich zu alt, zu arm und zu werwölfisch bin, um soetwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.", entgegnete Remus.

„Die alte Leier wieder?", fragte Sirius.

„Es ist nun mal so. Ich kann mir keine Beziehung leisten. Schon gar nicht mit so jemand ..."

„Na?" Sirius grinste.

„Mal angenommen ich gehe auf deine wahnwitzige Idee ein, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte."

„Remus, du magst ein verschüchterter Werwolf sein, aber soweit ich weiß war reden noch nie dein Problem.", stichelte Sirius.

„Du warst doch immer derjenige mit den Mädchen.", konterte Remus.

„Ich bin ja auch ein gut aussehender Typ.", meinte Sirius ganz ernsthaft. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass du nicht gut aussehen würdest ..."

„Spar es dir, du bist schon in den Fettnapf gefallen."

„Meine Güte, Remus, gönn dir mal etwas Abwechslung. Mich zu beschatten wird auf lange Sicht auch langweilig."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. Insgeheim gab er seinem Freund aber recht. Im Grunde saß er hier den ganzen Tag rum und obwohl der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 5 das hiesige Hauptquartier des Ordens war passierte nicht wirklich viel. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Snape vorbei kam und die beiden sich quer durchs ganze Haus beschimpften.

Dennoch fragte sich Remus worüber sie da eigentlich redeten. Voldemort war wieder da und es war wieder so wie damals. Leute verschwanden oder wurden getötet und sie redeten über sein Liebesleben. Als hätten sie nicht ganz andere Probleme.

Remus wechselte immer zwischen dem Grimmauldplatz und seiner Hütte. Jemand musste schließlich die Streuner füttern. Außerdem wollte er während seiner akuten Phasen lieber nicht unter Menschen sein. Der Wolfsbanntrank verhinderte nicht seine Verwandlung, sondern unterdrückte lediglich Symptome wie den Wahnsinn, während seiner Transformation. Darüber hinaus forderten die monatlichen Vewandlungen ihren Tribut in Form von Krankheit. Für ihn fühlte es sich wie ein starker Grippeanfall an, doch eigentlich war es sein Körper, der die Verwandlungen immer schlechter wegsteckte - von Jahr zu Jahr. Jeder Arzt hatte ihm vorraus gesagt, dass er eines Tages an der Entkräftung sterben würde. Der Werwolf war nicht die bloße Kreatur und der Wahn in dem man seinen besten Freund getötet hätte, er griff das Immunsystem an und schwächte Körper und Geist dauerhaft. Es war eine Krankheit an der man langsam zugrunde ging.

Es war Anfang September und im Grimmauldplatz kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein als Harry und die anderen wieder zur Schule gingen. Sirius machte das missmutiger. Vielleicht hatte Askaban diesen Charakterzug verstärkt, doch Sirius war niemand, der einfach nur rumsaß. Er brauchte immer etwas zutun und im Hauptquartier gab es nicht viel, was er hätte anpacken können.

Für Remus machte es das noch komplizierter. Zudem beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihn nur wieder dazugeholt hatte damit Sirius nicht durchdrehte und etwas anstellte. Sein alter Freund verlegte sich verstärkt darauf Snape zu provozieren und legte es auf einen offenen Faustkampf an. Severus war zum Glück bisher klug genug Sirius abgesehen von einigen Spitzfindigkeiten zu ignorieren.

In diesen Zeiten war er tatsächlich froh, wenn Tonks seinen Weg kreuzte. Sie blieb zum Abendessen und erzählte einige Anekdoten aus ihrer Ausbildung bei Mad-Eye.

„Also da war dieser illegale Kreaturenhändler in der Fleet Street. Wir hin, sollten alles beschlagnahmen und so. Mad-Eye, wie immer mit einem riesen Getöse, versucht den Schmuggler weichzuklopfen, sehen wir plötzlich wie sich eines von den Erumpents losreist. Alle losgerannt als sei der Teufel hinter uns her, da dreht sich Mad-Eye plötzlich um _'Scheiße, ich glaub, ich hab meinen Hut vergessen!'_ Rennt wieder zurück und wir sehen nur noch wie das Erumpent ihn vor sich herjagd. Er fällt hin und das Vieh kracht durch die Wand und rauscht quer über die Straße. Da steht Mad-Eye ohne einen Kratzer aus den Trümmern auf und meint nur so _'Das ist aber ein großes Loch!'_ "

Sirius prustete los. Remus lachte leise.

Ja, sie war lustig und sympathisch. Er hörte ihr gerne zu. Sirius meinte Remus solle sie einfach mal auf ein Bier einladen, der Rest käme dann schon von alleine. Der hatte gut reden! Selbst wenn man ignorierte, dass er ein Werwolf war, dann war er immer noch viel zu alt. Tonks war Mitte Zwanzig, er kratze schon fast an der Vierzig. Sirius brauchte er da nicht zu fragen.

„Sowas ist doch heute kein Problem mehr.", meinte er dann immer lässig.

Remus schwieg sich aus. Es war viele Jahre her, dass er soetwas wie eine Beziehung hatte und die scheiterte - wie so vieles - an seinem Zustand. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Mit der Einsamkeit. Sein selbst gewähltes Exil in den Wäldern war ihm da inzwischen lieber.

Am Ende dieses Abends wandte sich Tonks unvermittelt an ihn.

„Hast du noch Lust was trinken zu gehen?", fragte sie ihn unverblümt.

Remus begriff erst gar nicht, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Ich?"

„Ja, du!", sagte sie.

„Also ich weiß nicht ..."

„Ach komm, nur ein Bier."

Remus blickte sich hilfesuchend nach Sirius um. Der saß nur lächelnd da und machte seinen _Na-los!-Mach-schon!_ -Blick.

„Na schön.", ließ sich Remus breitschlagen.

Sie gingen in die Kneipe auf der anderen Seite des Grimmauldplatzes. Tonks bestellte selbstsicher zwei Guiness, während er neben ihr saß und nichts so recht mit ihr anzufangen wusste.

„Sag, warum hast du so ein Interesse an mir?", fragte er schließlich.

Tonks trank einen Schluck ihres Bieres ehe sie antwortete.

„In Hogwarts hab ich gelernt, dass es für den Freak einfacher ist, wenn er sich mit anderen Freaks abgibt.", antwortete sie. „Okay, ich hab das neulich vermutlich etwas falsch angegangen. Smalltalk ist nicht so meins."

„Mmh.", machte Remus nur.

„Ach komm, Remus, du bist nur halb so schüchtern wie du tust."

„Ähm ... also ...", stammelte er.

„Ich seh dich doch. Eigentlich grübelst du schon ewig nach, aber auf Sirius willst du ja auch nicht hören."

„Hat er dir etwa was gesagt?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Ist ja nicht schwer zu erraten worüber ihr Männer euch unterhaltet.", sagte Tonks halb aus ihrem Glas heraus. „Und ja, ich bin durchaus interessiert."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Remus.

„Du meinst wegen deines Zustandes? Es gibt durchaus Frauen, die sehen über sowas hinweg."

„Du weißt nicht, was es bedeudet mit jemanden wie mir etwas anzufangen.", entgegnete Remus.

„Sirius sagte schon, dass du ein harter Brocken bist.", meinte Tonks.

„Ich hatte wenige Beziehungen und die sind alle relativ katastrophal geendet. Ich will dir nur unnötiges Leid ersparen."

Tonks atmete tief und leerte ihr Glas. Sie stand auf und blieb neben Remus stehen. Tonks sah aus als liege ihr etwas auf den Lippen, doch statt zu sagen, was es war, küsste sie ihn unvermittelt auf die Wange. Remus blieb völlig schockiert zurück. Was war da geschehen?


	4. Gelüste

Remus Lupin erwachte an diesem Morgen mit Tonks an seiner Seite. Sie lag neben ihn und hatte sich auf der Seite eingerollt. Er dachte an die letzte Nacht, daran wie sie imer wieder leidenschaftlich miteinander Sex hatten. Es kam so unerwartet und doch bereute er nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatten es genossen miteinander zu schlafen, sich immer wieder einander hinzugeben.

Remus drehte sich auf die Seite und tastete unter der Bettdecke nach Tonks' Rücken. Er streichelte sie sanft und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken. Müde drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie sagte nichts, sondern streckte sich bloß nach Kräften.

„Morgen.", sagte Remus.

Tonks brummte etwas Unverständliches und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Remus legte die Arme um sie und strich ihr durch ihr Haar.

Man hätte meinen können nach der gestrigen Nacht habe er langsam genug, doch er spürte erneut das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Remus küsste sie sanft. Er liebkoste ihren Hals und strich ihr zart über den Bauch. Tonks reckte sich.

„Nicht dass das zur Gewohnheit wird.", sagte sie.

Remus lächelte sie an und küsste sie erneut. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und umarmte ihn. Sie tauschten zärtlich Intimitäten aus. Er spürte wie Tonks über seine Brust strich. Ihre Hände wanderten zielstrebig nach unten. Sie ergriff sein noch schlaffes Glied und rieb es genüsslich. Währendessen küssten sie sich. Remus fühlte die Erregung in sich und seufzte. Seine Hände glitten zu Tonks' Brüsten und er berührte sie fordernd. Er küsste ihren Hals verlangend mit der Zunge und glitt mit seinen Händen zwischen ihre Beine. Er rieb lustvoll ihren Venushügel. Tonks seufze und sie küssten sich energischer.

Remus nahm ihr Bein und schlang es um seine Hüfte, während er auf der Seite liegend voller Genuss in sie drang. Tonks umschlang ihn mit den Armen. Er stieß langsam in sie. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er sah fest in ihr Gesicht. Er küsste sie immer wieder. Mal mit Zunge, mal ohne.

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Sie stöhnte voller Zufriedenheit bei seinen schneller werdenden Stößen. Voller Erregung knabberte er an ihren Brustwarzen und begann mit zunehmder Lust zu stöhnen.

„Mehr.", seufze Tonks.

Remus drehte sich mit ihr auf den Bauch. Er kniete sich vor sie und hob ihren Hintern auf seine Schenkel. Mit langen, tiefen Stößen drang er in sie. Ihre Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte und er wurde schneller. Sie stöhnten voller Lust. Tonks umklammerte ihn und wurde lauter je stärker er in sie drang. Sie küssten sich voller Verlangen. Remus beugte sich über sie, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und seine Lippen berührten unablässig die ihren.

Er kniff die Augen zu. In seinem Kopf entlud sich jenes emotionale Feuerwerk, dass ihn auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Lust empfing. Er stöhnte laut und umklammerte Tonks' Schenkel.

„Nein, mach weiter.", sagte sie schnell, ehe Remus in seinen Bewegungen erschlaffen konnte. „Ja, so ist es richtig. Oh ja. Tiefer."

Er wurde schneller, stieß tiefer in sie. Tonks umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft, stöhnte, schrie und erschlaffte schließlich zufrieden. Beide lachten sie. Remus zog sein Glied aus ihr und legte sich erschöpft neben sie. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Gestern noch war er voller Furcht gewesen. Remus wusste nicht, ob er je wieder die Nähe einer Frau ertragen konnte. Tonks bewies ihm, dass er sich irrte und das war gut so. Viel mehr noch, über das Sexuelle zwischen ihnen hinweg, glaubte er endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Als Werwolf und als Mensch.

Als Sirius Black an diesem Morgen noch schlaftrunken im Morgenmantel die Treppe herunter kam sah er etwas, dass er eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Remus und Tonks standen da und küssten sich als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht. Noch dazu wirkten sie als hätten sie eine wirklich anstrengende Nacht hinter sich.

Sirius machte sich durch ein Husten bemerkbar. Die beiden sahen auf und lösten sich aus ihrer gegenseitigen Umklammerung.

„Bis später.", sagte Tonks und verschwand durch die Haustür.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Sirius.

Remus ignorierte ihn gekonnt und ging an seinen Stammplatz in der Küche.

„War wohl eine betriebsame Nacht, was?", stichelte Sirius.

Remus atmete tief und bekam rote Ohren wie ein Schuljunge.

„Ah ja, das ging aber schnell.", bemerkte Sirius.

Remus brummte irgendetwas in sich hinein.

„Redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte Sirius.

„Was ist denn?", sagte Remus schließlich.

„Ihr seid euch in den letzten Stunden wohl ganz schön näher gekommen? Das wäre selbst für mich in meinen besseren Jahren beachtlich."

„Ach, was willst du denn hören?", fragte Remus genervt.

„Mich wundert nur dieser schnelle Sinneswandel.", antwortete Sirius ehrlich. „Und, oh Mann, sie hat dich ganz schön fertig gemacht, was?"

„Dazu sage ich: Kein Kommentar!"

Sirius schlug die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf, während er noch leise vor sich hin kicherte.

Remus setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm Sirius die Zeitung weg.

„He!"

„Elender Schwerenöter.", brummte Remus.

„Na, wenn das mal genau der Richtige sagt."

„Also es war ... seltsam.", sagte Remus. „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht so ganz."

„Aber genug Verständnis, um eine heiße Nacht zu haben, was?"

Remus' Ohren wurden noch um einiges röter.

„Tonks ist ... sagen wir sie hatte die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit."

„Ihr beide saht aber nicht aus als hättet ihr die Nacht mit tiefschürfender Philosophie verbracht."

„Jetzt hör auf zu sticheln!", sagte Remus ernst.

Sirius kicherte nur. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht für Remus freute, aber gestern hatte er noch eine Riesenangst und heute sah er aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht mit ihr Bettsport betrieben. Dabei war Sirius doch derjenige, der hier einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte.

Tonks verabschiedete sich wehmütig von Remus. Sie hatten eine tolle Nacht miteinander verbracht und sie hätte das gerne wiederholt. Tonks verstand seine Angst sich jemanden zu öffnen nur zu gut. Sie hatte selbst lange Zeit diese Furcht mit sich herumgeschleppt. Auch weil ihre Familie irgendwie erwartete, dass sie sich endlich mal verhielt wie eine Frau. Ihre Eltern waren keine Reinblutfanatiker, aber ihre Mutter, die aus einer dieser klassischen Reinblutfamilien kam ließ immer wieder durchblicken, was man von ihr an Tonks stelle wohl immer erwartet hatte. Sei ein braves Mädchen. Beuge dich allen Regeln und Gepflogenheiten. Finde einen ordentlichen Mann, bekomme fünf Kinder und sei eine glückliche Hausfrau. Nur war das so gar nicht ihre Vorstellung von einem sinnvollen Leben.

Schon immer hatte sie sich eher den Freaks und Vagabunden näher gefühlt als dem bürgerlichen Standart, den man von ihr erwartete. Ihr Gang zu den Auroren hatte sie dann endgültig abgekapselt. Als Frau bei den Auroren ... das war ja unerhört! Dabei gab es viele weibliche Auroren, aber trotzdem galt das immer noch als ziemlich wunderlich, wenn man in den aktiven Dienst wollte und nicht nur zum Fallakten sortieren ins Archiv ging. Mad-Eye war ein guter Lehrer gewesen. Er wusste ihren Ehrgeiz zu schätzen. Er nahm sie einmal beiseite und sagte: „Wenn du es denen zeigen willst, dann musst du immer zehn mal besser sein als sie."

Und das stimmte. Bei allen anderen reichte es wenn sie gerade so durchkamen, aber als Frau brauchte man noch stärkere Ellenbogen und einen noch größeren Dickschädel als all ihre männlichen Kollegen zusammen.

Remus war da ganz anders. Er wollte nur akzeptiert werden, genau wie sie. Tonks verspürte keinerlei Scham oder Reue bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie letzte Nacht miteinander getan hatten. Sie wusste nicht ob und wie lange diese intensiven Gefühle, die sie füreinander empfanden, anhalten würden. Sie hatten schließlich einige Punkte übersprungen. Normaler Weise war sie auch nicht so schnell dabei mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Bei Remus war es aber anders gewesen. Es war nicht nur der sexuelle Reiz, sondern auch dass er ähnlich allein war wie sie. Vielleicht waren sie Leidengefährten, die einfach sehr schnell zueinander gefunden hatten. Tonks war sich dessen noch nicht so sicher.

Am Abend saß sie in einer dieser endlosen Besprechungen des Ordens, aber eigentlich war sie mit den Gedanken gar nicht so recht anwesend. Sie sah zu Remus, der sie bewusst nicht ansah, sondern auf seine Tasse Tee blickte. Sicher würde es den Leuten im Orden irgendwann auffallen. Spätestens wenn Sirius wieder sein Talent als Tratschtante offen zur Schau stellte. Nach dreizehn Jahren in Einzelhaft musste er wohl einen ziemlich großen Redebedarf nachholen.

Nach der Besprechung warteten sie bis alle anderen verschwunden. Remus blickte sie an und nahm ihre Hände. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur sehnsüchtig an.

Tonks hakte die Finger unter seinen Hosenträgern ein und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Willst du mich noch?", fragte Remus direkt.

„Ja.", antwortete sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht wo das noch hinführen wird.", sagte Remus. „Ich habe noch nie so starke Gefühle für jemanden entwicklelt. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass das für mich noch ganz neu ist."

„Hör auf es hinauszuzögern. Wir wissen doch beide, was wir wollen.", sagte Tonks.

Remus nahm ihre Hand und sie apparierten. Erneut waren sie in der abgelegenen Waldhütte. Remus' Rückzugsort. Genau das richtige für einen Werwolf, der seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Remus und Tonks standen im Wohnzimmer und küssten sich. Er strich ihr durchs Haar und liebkoste ihren Hals. Tonks schloss genießend die Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Erneut küssten sie sich, dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich fordernder.

„Ich will dich, Remus.", sagte Tonks erregt.

Sie spürte die Lust in sich. Das brennende Verlangen zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ja, sie brauchte dafür keine blumigen Worte. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, wollte mit ihm Sex haben, sich ficken lassen. So einfach war das.

Tonks drängte Remus auf das Sofa und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie spürte die harte Beule in seiner Hose und wie er sie gegen ihren Schritt presste. Unwillkürlich rieb sie sich daran, während sie sich immer verlangender küssten und ihre Zungen in den Mund des jeweils anderen glitten.

Remus striff sich die Hosenträger herunter und glitt mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt. Sie spürte seinen kräftiger werdenden Griff um ihre Hüfte. Tonks küsste seinen Hals, glitt mit ihrer Zunge zu seiner Schulter, während sie ihm das Hemd auszog. Er entledigte sich rasch des störenden Kleidungsstücks und massierte gierig ihre Brüste. Ihre gegenseitigen, heißen Küsse trieben sie beide weiter an. Remus öffnete seine Hose und zog sie sich hastig herunter. Tonks griff in seine Unterhose und nahm seinen bereits erigiertes Glied in ihre Hände und rieb sich genüsslich daran. Er sah sie voller Lust und Begierde an.

Tonks erhob sich von seinem Schoß und zog ihre Hose betont langsam herunter. Remus küsste ihren Bauch und seine Lippen suchten erregt den Weg zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie hockte sich auf seinen Schoß und spürte wie die Spitze seines Penis in die drang.

Tonks seufzte und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Sie spürte wie er sich immer tiefer in sie gleiten ließ und langsam rythmisch in sie stieß.

„Oh ja.", sagte sie lusterfüllt. „Genau so. Ahh, ja. Mach weiter."

Remus knetete ihren Hintern und küsste voller Leidenschaft ihre Brüste. Nahm sie in den Mund und leckte ihre Brustwarzen voller Verlangen ab.

Je länger ihr Ritt dauerte desto länger wurden ihre Seufzer. Remus stöhnte und stieß immer heftiger in sie hinein. Tonks umklammerte seine Schultern. Sie biss ihn, warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, stöhnte lauter.

Ihre Köper klatschten dumpf und fordernd aufeinander, was ihr gegenseitiges Liebesspiel nur weiter befeuerte. Remus wurde immer schneller, seine Stimme zitterte.

Tonks Stöhnen ging ins kleine Schreie über. Sie kniff vor lauter Lust die Augen zu.

„Oh ja. Oh ja. Es ... Ich ... Ah, ah ja ... Ja, oh Gott, ja, tiefer, tiefer, nicht aufhören, ah, ich will dich spüren, mehr, ja, ja, fester, oh bitte, ja, ah, aah, aaaah!"

Tonks' Ritt auf ihm wurde wilder, verlangender. Sie dachte nur noch daran wie tief sie ihn in sich spüren wollte, wie sehr sie seine Stöße in ihren Schoß antrieben, sie wild machten.

Remus' Griff um ihren Hintern wurde brutal. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten und schrie als er sich endlich in sie ergoss. Ihre beider Bewegungen wurden langsamer bis sie schließlich ganz erstarben. Erschöpft und verschwitzt sahen sie sich an. Remus und Tonks lachten. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und umklammerten sich einander, während sie ineinander verweilten.

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und blieb auf ihm sitzen. Sie mochte es seinen Penis in sich zu spüren und so zu verharren.

Remus strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und blickte sie voller Befriedigung an. Er küsste sie und seine Lippen glitten über ihre Wange. Sie spürte wie er ihren Hintern nahm und sie auf dem Rücken auf dem Sofa bugsierte. Remus zog sich sanft aus ihr zurück und legte sich voller Zufriedenheit auf sie. So lagen sie noch lange da. Nur den Atem des jeweils anderen spürend. Befriedigt und sicher schlossen sie die Augen und merkten gar nicht wie sie aufeinander einschliefen.


	5. Wolfsmond

„Remus, was hast du getan?", fragte der Mann hinter ihm.

Remus sah auf seine Blutverschmierten Hände und blickte an sich herab. Seine Sachen waren zerissen und blutverschmiert. Voller Furcht begann er zu schreien.

In jenem Augenblick schreckte Remus Lupin aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz raste und er sah auf die Seite neben sich im Bett. Er schlug die Bettdecke weg und erblickte nur ein blutdurchtränktes Laken.

Der echte Remus Lupin schrecke zusammen. Sein Herz hämmerte. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich das Gesicht. Furchtsam blickte er zur Seite. Dort schlief Tonks in völliger Zufriedenheit. Alles so wie es sein sollte.

Leise erhob Remus sich und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er suchte seine Hose aus dem Klamottenhaufen im Wohnzimmer und zog sie an.

Er ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus in die mondbeschienene Nacht. Der Vollmond nährte sich.

Remus' Träume waren nicht bloße Alpträume. Sie waren die Furcht vor dem was hätte passieren können. Er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn Tonks seinetwegen etwas zustieß.

Remus ging aus dem Haus. Sogleich kam sein Rudel von Streunern angelaufen. Er streichelte sie, kraulte ihnen hinter den Ohren. Mischlingshunde aller Art. Weggelaufen. Ausgesetzt. Von ihm aufgenommen, weil er sich keine andere Begleitung zutraute. Der wölfische Teil in ihm verstand seine vierbeinigen Gefährten besser als die Menschen, die ihn umgaben. Hunde waren treue Seelen. Anders als Menschen verstellten sie sich nicht. Er konnte mit ihnen schon immer mehr anfangen. Selbst als Kind, bevor er gebissen wurde.

Die Angst vor dem, was in ihm lauerte begleitete ihn schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang. In den Tagen vor Vollmond wurde sie zuweilen unerträglich. Jetzt umso mehr, wenn er an Tonks dachte und welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetze. Sie hatten es beide in Kauf genommen, doch es war was anderes, wenn die Zeit heranrückte in der Mensch und Wolf nicht mehr zu trennen waren.

Am Liebsten wäre wieder davongelaufen. So wie er es schon sein ganzes Leben tat. Sein Verstand sagte ihm jedoch, dass es dafür zu spät war. Remus hockte da, zwischen seinen Hunden, die ihn liebevoll ableckten und um Streicheleinheiten bettelten, und spürte wie ihm stille Tränen die Wange hinab rannen. Er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel weg.

„Remus?", hörte er eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich.

Er sah über die Schulter und entdeckte Tonks, die an der Tür stand. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da war.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern weinte nur still vor sich hin. Als sie ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legte zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. In diesem Zustand war ihm jede Berührung zu viel, egal wie gut sie gemeint war.

Tonks hockte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Alles wird gut.", sagte sie und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Vor jedem Anderen hätte er seine Tränen wohl verborgen, doch instinktiv wusste er, dass er sich bei ihr nicht fürchten musste seine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun.", sagte er leise zu ihr.

„Remus" Tonks nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihn direkt an. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich will genau das. Mit dir."

„Ich habe nur Angst davor. Was wenn ich es einmal nicht kontrollieren kann und du in meiner Nähe bist?"

Unvermittelte küsste sie ihn und wuschelte ihm durch sein Haar.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir das, hörst du?"

Remus nickte.

„Komm wieder rein.", sagte Tonks.

Sie erhoben sich und legten sich wieder ins Bett. Sie lagen noch lange beieinander und redeten. Remus Gedanken beruhigten sich während sie sich aneinander kuschelten. Es war fast so etwas wie Normalität.

Die Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium war bei weitem nicht pompös wie sie sich mancher vorstellte. Es war jedoch der einzige Teil des Ministeriums der einen eigenen Fitnessbereich besaß. Viele Neulinge unterschätzen diesen Aspekt, denn als Auror musste man viel mehr herumrennen als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Physische Fitness war das A und O und konnte, entgegen aller Gerüchte, nicht herbeigezaubert werden.

Tonks stand an ihrem guten, alten Boxsack und teilte kräftige Schläge aus.

„Mädchen, du vernachlässigst schon wieder deine Deckung!", hörte sie Mad-Eye neben sich sagen.

Er war offiziell schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst, kam aber ab und an vorbei, um zu sehen, ob „seine Jungs und Mädels" alles im Griff hatten. Mad-Eye war eben eine gottverdammte Glucke, auch wenn er das nicht einmal unter Folter zugegeben hätte.

Tonks senkte die Fäuste und drehte sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Ausbilder um.

„Wer hat dich denn hier rein gelassen? Bestimmt Jenkins, oder?", sagte sie.

„Sei mal nicht so frech.", antwortete Mad-Eye. „Ich will mit dir reden."

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Unter vier Augen. Zack. Zack.", sagte Mad-Eye.

Tonks folgte ihm, ohne sich vorher die Boxbandagen zu entfernen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie die noch brauchen?

Sie gingen in Mad-Eyes ehemaliges Büro, das genau genommen ja jetzt ihres war, aber der alte Auror nahm das nicht so genau.

„Also?", wollte Mad-Eye wissen.

„Also was?", fragte Tonks.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, ich weiß genau bescheid."

„So?", machte Tonks.

Sie wusste was jetzt kam. Eines von Mad-Eyes berühmten Kreuzverhören.

„Ich weiß genau was zwischen dir und diesem Remus läuft."

„Und was geht dich das an?", fragte Tonks ehrlich verärgert.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich ablenken lässt. Egal ob als Auror oder bei anderen Sachen. Das ist einfach alles zu wichtig."

„Mad-Eye, tu das nicht.", sagte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Du bist nicht mein Vater und schon gar nicht meine Mutter!"

„Ich sage ja bloß, dass du aufpassen sollst, was du tust und mit wem du dich einlässt."

„Vertraust du ihm nicht?", fragte Tonks.

„Oh, Remus, ist ein guter Junge. Mir macht eher das Sorgen, was er ist."

Tonks versetzte Mad-Eye einen Schlag auf die Brust. Nichts, was ernsthaft weh getan hätte, doch stark genug damit er zusammenzuckte.

„Was?", fragte Mad-Eye überrascht.

„Du verurteilst ihn, wie alle anderen auch. Einfach nur aufgrund dessen, was er nicht ändern kann."

Mad-Eye öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen schloss ihn dann aber schnell wieder.

„Ja, sag lieber nichts.", antwortete Tonks. „Und den anderen kannst du auch sagen, dass sie die Klappe halten sollen, sonst können sie mich mal kennenlernen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Büro und schlug weiter auf ihren Boxsack ein, mehr als vorher. Mad-Eye machte sie wütend, so wie all die anderen, die ihr erzählen wollten wie sie zu Leben hatte. Sie kannte das Risiko. Sie war es sehendes Auges eingegangen. Sie wusste, was es aus einem Menschen machte, wenn man ihn immer wieder aufgrund unabänderbarer Gegebenheiten ausschloss. Deshalb hatte Remus auch so viel Angst vor sich selbst. Es reichte ja nicht sich einmal im Monat zu verwandeln, man musste demjenigen ja extra noch ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.

Tonks schlug fester zu. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die anderen mitgekriegt hatten, dass zwischen ihr und Remus was lief. Sie hatten sich aber auch nicht besonders angestrengt es zu verbergen. Die letzten Wochen waren trotz der verzweifelten, politischen Lage gut für sie beide gewesen. Nicht nur wegen der Intimitäten und dem Sex, obwohl das auch dazu gehörte. Sie waren schließlich erwachsene Menschen, auch wenn Mad-Eye dachte er müsse ihnen die Nase putzen und den Hintern abwischen.

Remus stand im Schuppen neben dem Haus. Er hatte hier einen kleinen, alchemistischen Laboraufbau in dem er den Wolfsbanntrank für sich selbst herstellte. Die auf dem freien Markt erhältlichen Tränke konnte er sich nicht leisten, weshalb er ihn seit vielen Jahren schon selbst herstellte. Er war kein Experte für Alchemie. Das Fach hatte ihn nie sonderlich interessiert, allerdings hatte er genügend Grundwissen, um einzelne Tränke selbst brauen zu können. Der Wolfsbanntrank war tatsächlich nicht besonders kompliziert. Es dauerte einfach nur verdammt lange ihn herzustellen.

In den Regalen hatte er Kisten mit bereits fertig gestellten Trankphiolen stehen. Einige davon lagerte er auch Griffbereit im Haus. Remus musste jedoch sicherstellen, dass er immer genug von dem Elixier besaß.

Er stand da, machte einige Feineinstellungen an den Geräten und kontrollierte die blubbernden Gefäße und schrieb sich die aktuelle Messwerte in ein kleines Notizbuch. Gerade mit der Temperatur musste man gehörig aufpassen. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Grad konnte den gesamten Trank ruinieren. Alles musste stimmen, sonst konnte er das Endergebnis wegwerfen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?", sagte Remus.

Tonks trat ein. Sie kam nach dem Dienst immer her.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus als sie sich nur auf einen freien Hocker setzte.

Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Okay, dann eben später.", antwortete Remus.

Es war ohnehin besser, wenn er das hier erst fertig machte.

„Liebst du mich?"

Die Frage kam wie aus dem Nichts und Remus wusste erst gar nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er stand nur verdattert da, sah sie an und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Die letzten Wochen waren gut gewesen. Seit seinem nächtlichen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht zu grübeln. Sie trafen sich, redeten miteinander, hatten Spaß und Sex. Vor allem Sex. Remus wusste nicht wie er diese Beziehung beschreiben sollte. War es Liebe? Es war nicht diese Art von Blümchenromantik, wie man sie manchmal in Büchern fand. Alles war sehr körperlich, wenn man das so sagen wollte. Sie mochten sich sehr, wollten beieinander sein, aber Liebe im ganz klassischen Sinn? Da war er wirklich überfragt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Tonks fast etwas niedergeschlagen. „Du weißt, dass die Leute reden?"

„Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört.", sagte Remus. „Macht es dir was aus?"

„Es ist nur so frustrierend. Ich werde immer behandelt als wäre ich noch keine sechzehn."

„Es ging um mich, oder?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, natürlich. Das arme, unmündige Kind hat was mit einem Werwolf.", sagte Tonks und klang äußerst verärgert.

Remus kannte das. Viele seiner Beziehungen endeten bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfingen. So viele besorgte Eltern, die ihren Töchtern keinen Werwolf zumuten wollten.

Remus legte sein Notizbuch weg und setzte sich neben Tonks. Er sagte nichts, sondern nahm ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht ist es Liebe, aber nicht so wie man das kennt.", sagte Tonks und küsste ihn sanft.

Ja, dachte Remus, vielleicht war es genau das. Er entgegnete ihren Kuss. Sollten die anderen doch reden. Die Momente ihrer Zweisamkeit machten ihn glücklich – das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Remus glitt mit seiner Nase ihren Hals entlang und zog den Geruch ihrer Haut ein. Diesen wundervollen Geruch. Vielleicht lag es an seinen wölfischen Sinnen, dass er ihn so intensiv wahrnahm.

„Nicht hier.", sagte Tonks. „Am Ende geht noch was zu bruch."

„Ist das nicht mein Text?", antwortete Remus.

In diesem Augenblick wäre ihm das wohl tatsächlich egal gewesen. Der wilde Teil in ihm sehnte sich nach ihren Berührungen, ihrem Geruch, dem Gefühl wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Er beschränkte sich jedoch darauf hier mit ihr zu sitzen und sie zu küssen. Sie tauschten sanfte Küsse aus. Remus rieb seine Stirn an der ihren, strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über den Nacken.

„Oh, du verdammter ...", sagte Tonks und ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Haar.

Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder. Es waren lange, leidenschaftliche Küsse. Sie sogen gegenseitig an ihren Lippen. Die Lust mit der sie hier saßen war auch erotisches Vergnügen. Zu spüren wie in ihnen das Verlangen auf mehr hochstieg, während ihre Lippen und Zungen sich einander erkundeten. Es war ein Spiel. Sie wussten beide wo es enden würde.

„Scheiß drauf.", sagte Remus.

Er zog Tonks auf die Beine und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Sie küssten sich unablässig, während Remus sich ohne weiteres die Hose herunter zog. Sein steifer Penis drückte gegen Tonks' Unterleib und rieb sich an ihr. Er zog ihr ebenfalls die Hose herab. Seine Hände kneteten ihren Hintern voller verlangen und er spreizte ihre Beine. Remus drang in sie und Tonks umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen. Sie stöhnte, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und gab sich seinen Bewegungen hin. Remus stemmte sich gegen die Wand, küsste sie, erkundete mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals, knabberte an ihren Ohr. Seine Stöße in sie wurden heftiger.

„Oh ja.", stöhnte er und kniff die Augen zu. Ihrer beider Bewegungen wurden schneller und begieriger. Sie stöhnten, seufzten, gaben sich ganz einander hin. Remus spürte wie er kurz davor war. Er umklammerte ihren Hintern fester, stieß tiefer in sie bis er sich endlich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in sie ergoss.

Beide lachten sie, küssten sich.

„Ich brauche dich.", sagte Remus. „Ich will dich."

„Ja.", antwortete Tonks. „Ich doch auch."

Sie wussten, dass das hier nicht nur schneller Sex für die Befriedigung ihrer Triebe war. Es war mehr. Einen Namen dafür zu finden war jedoch schon schwerer.

„Lass uns rein gehen.", sagte Tonks.

Remus ließ sich sanft aus ihr gleiten und zog sich die Hose hoch. Er wusste das das nicht alles war.

Sie gingen rein. Remus versuchte sein heißes Blut abzukühlen indem er unter die Dusche stieg. Es half nichts. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam lag Tonks nackt und mit dem Bauch auf der Decke. Sie stützte den Kopf auf ihren Händen auf und sah ihn an. Remus ließ das Handtuch um seine Hüfte fallen und kletterte zu ihr auf das Bett. Er küsste ihren Nacken, glitt mit seinen Lippen über ihren Rücken. Seine sanften Küsse ließen Tonks wohlig seufzen. Remus spreizte ihre Schenkel leicht und drang von hinten sanft in sie ein. Er begann seinen gefühlvollen Ritt auf ihrem Hintern, während sie bei jedem seiner sanften Stöße leise seufze.

Remus musste nicht viel tun. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles nur um Sex. Fast wie bei einem Teenager. Er war jedoch alt genug, um es auszukosten. Das Gefühl in ihr zu sein und sich langsam in sie vorzuarbeiten.

Tonks hob ihren Hintern leicht. Sie streckte sich und klammerte sich an der Bettdecke fest. Ihre Seufzer gingen in Stöhnen über. Remus genoss es zu sehen wie sie unter ihm an Fahrt aufnahm. Auch er selbst wurde schneller. Nachdem sie im Schuppen so übereinander hergefallen waren wollte er das hier so lange hinauszögern wie er konnte. Die langsame Art miteinander Sex zu haben war ebenso gut. Remus beugte sich über sie und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er nahm ihre Arme und setzte sie auf. Tonks lehnte sich an seinen heißen Körper und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie küssten sich, während er sie mit seinen Händen erkundete, ihre Brüste massierte, ihr über ihren Bauch strich. Tonks griff hinter sich, fuhr durch sein Haar und erkundete seinen Körper. Schließlich ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen. Sie lachten während ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Remus nahm ihre Hände, küsste ihren Nacken. Er nahm seinen Penis und drang erneut in sie vor. Seine Arme schlang er um ihren Bauch. Tonks schrie auf, während er mit seinen schneller werdenden Stößen ihren Hintern massierte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite damit sie sich küssen konnten. Remus Hände kneteten ihre Brüste, erkundeten ihren Bauch und rieben begierig ihre Schamlippen. Sie stöhnten voller Lust. Wollten am besten gar nicht mehr aufhören mit dem was sie hier taten.

Tonks machte einen Buckel und Remus legte sich auf sie. Seine Bewegungen wurden wieder langsamer. Er küsste erneut ihren Rücken, streichelte ihre Oberschenkel. Sie lachten, seufzen, stöhnte. Es war eine langsame und doch leidenschaftliche Art wie sie miteinander Liebe machten.

„Dreh dich um.", hauchte Remus ihr zu und zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück. Tonks rollte sich auf den Rücken und erneut drang er in sie. Sie umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen.

Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig, küssten sich, hörten den Atem des jeweils anderen an ihren Ohr. Remus wurde schneller, seine Stöße fordernder. Die Lust schmerzte ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr beider Stöhnen ging in Schreie über bis schließlich ihrer beider Verlangen in ihren Köpfen explodierte und sie abrupt von einander abließen.

Remus und Tonks sahen sich an und lachten. Sie lagen da und küssten sich, ohne Worte zu verschwenden. Schließlich zog er sich endgültig aus ihr zurück und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Tonks schmiegte sich an ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er umarmte sie zärtlich. Nackt und erschöpft lagen sie beieinander und genossen die sich in ihnen ausbreitende Zufriedenheit. Es hätte für immer so sein können.


	6. Die Verwandlung

Als Remus erwachte war er allein. Er hörte wie Tonks in der Küche herumfuhrwerkte. Langsam rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Er war noch erschöpft von gestern, aber glücklich. Sein Körper sagte ihm, dass er keine Siebzehn mehr war, doch seinem Herzen war das egal. Remus umschlang sich mit seinen Armen und dachte an die Empfindungen, sexuell oder nicht. Er setzte sich auf und zog sich eine neue Unterhose an ehe er aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche tapste.

Tonks machte gerade Rührei und Speck. Typisch britisch halt. Er umarmte sie von hinten.

„He!", machte Tonks.

Remus küsste ihren Hals.

„Du bist auch unersättlich, oder?", fragte sie.

Remus ließ ab von ihr und sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie sahen sich an und Remus begann zu lächeln. Er sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Die Gefühle und Gedanken von letzter Nacht waren noch präsent in ihm. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, außer wie sehr er sie brauchte und wollte. Es war schon komisch wie sehr ihn dieses Gefühl vereinnahmte. Das war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er so etwas empfand und all die Dunkelheit plötzlich wie weggefegt erschien. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Vollmond.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich muss auch noch arbeiten, falls du das vergessen hast.", sagte Tonks und tischten ihnen beiden eine Portion Rührei auf. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen gemeinsam.

„Komm heute Nacht bitte nicht zurück.", sagte er schweren Herzens.

„Das hatten wir doch schon.", antwortete Tonks.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Der Wolfsbanntrank unterdrückt nur den Wahnsinn, nicht die Transformation."

Tonks nahm seine Hand.

„Hör auf damit! Ich weiß außerdem wie ein verwandelter Werwolf aussieht."

Wusste sie das? Ja, sie war Aurorin, aber hatte sie je die Transformation miterlebt? Erlebt wie der Mann, den sie liebte sich unter grauenvollen Schreien verwandelte und sie nicht mehr wiedererkannte?

Remus hatte vor jeder einzelnen Mondnacht Angst. Je näher der Mondzyklus seinem Höhepunkt rückte desto stärker spürte er das Tier in sich. Dass er sich mit Tonks gestern so geliebt hatte war nur eines der Symptome. Sonst war er in Depressionen verfallen. Dieses Mal kanalisierte sein Geist die nahende Verwandlung anders. Manche Menschen wurden in den Tagen vor Vollmond gewalttätig. Alles Zeichen, was ihnen bevorstand.

Er hatte es immer wieder versucht ihr auszureden hier zu bleiben. Remus verstand ihre Intention ja. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, ihm helfen, doch für das was er durchlitt gab es keine Heilung.

Remus aß sein Rührei auf und ging anschließend unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat ihm gut und spülte einige äußerst grüblerische Gedanken hinfort. Anschließend zog er sich an und ging nach draußen, wo ihn seine Hundemeute erwartete. Er kraulte einen nach dem anderen hinter den Ohren und machte sich an sein Tagwerk. Hunde füttern, Holz hacken, den Garten pflegen. Das er hier so isoliert lebte bedeutete auch, dass er fast alles selbst machen musste. Er war ein Selbstversorger und es klappe meist, ohne das er etwas zukaufen musste. So ließ sich zumindest seine finanzielle Armut abmildern.

Tonks apparierte zurück ins Ministerium. Damit tat sie mehr für den Orden als er, der nur warten konnte und die Zeit aussaß zwischen seinen Anfällen. Remus ließ sich daher auch nur selten beim Orden blicken. Meistens ging er nur, um nach Sirius zu sehen, der sich ähnlich nutzlos fühlte und seine Sorgen immer öfter in Whiskey ertränkte. Ihm ging es in dieser Beziehung noch schlechter als Remus.

Gegen Abend bereitete Remus die Phiole mit dem Wolfsbanntrank vor und ging in den Keller, der nur aus einem, mit einer dicken Stahltür gesicherten, Raum bestand. Er öffenete die Tür und dahinter lag ein karger Raum mit gemauerten Wänden und einem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster. Die Stahltür ließ sich nur von innen mit einem massiven Stahlriegel verschließen. Selbst ohne den Wahnsinn war er verwandelt noch gefährlich genug.

Remus überprüfte gerade alle Sicherungsmaßnahmen im Raum als er hörte wie ein leises _Pflop!_ von oben kam. Das war sicher Tonks. Er hörte wie ihre leichten Schritte die Treppe herunter kamen.

„Remus?", fragte sie und blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Ich muss dabei alleine sein.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst.", antwortete sie.

Remus nickte ihr verstehend zu und ging zur Tür. Er nahm ihre Hände und stricht mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Komm nicht vor morgen Früh.",sagte Remus und schloss die Tür. Er schob den großen Riegel ins Schloss und hoffte sie würde sich daran halten.

Remus zog seine Sachen aus und legte sie sauber zusammengefaltet auf einen Haufen. Er nahm die Phiole und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Remus schüttelte sich angewidert. Furchtbares Zeug, aber Zucker neutralisierte dummer Weise die Wirkung.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete. Anders als in irgendwelchen Horrorfilmen brauchte es keinen Strahl von Mondlicht, um die Transformation auszulösen. Die berühmte am Mond vorüber ziehende Wolke hatte keinen Einfluss auf seinen Zustand. Viel eher hing es mit der Uhrzeit zusammen. Nicht Punkt Mitternacht, so schön das Klischee auch war. Man konnte leider nicht die Uhr danach stellen.

Schließlich spürte er wie der Wolf in ihm Gestalt annahm. Remus krümmte sich zusammen und spürte wie das Tier in ihm herausbrach. Eine unbändige Wildheit und das Verlangen nach Fleisch nahmen in ihm Gestalt an. Uralte, animalische Triebe von denen die meisten Menschen nicht einmal wussten, dass sie sie hatten.

Dann spürte Remus wie sich die Knochen in seinem Körper verdrehten und Muskeln wuchsen. Selbst mit dem Trank war die Transformation schmerzhaft. Er schrie und hörte das Knacken seiner Knochen, während er über seine natürliche Größe hinauswuchs. Braunes Haar sprießte ihm am ganzen Körper und seine Hände und Füße wurden zu übermächtigen Pranken.

Statt des Wahnsinns herrschte Leere in seinem Kopf, dafür waren die Schmerzen und das Animalische umso stärker. Hätte man ihm in diesem Zustand ein Lamm in den Raum gegeben, dann hätte er es ohne Wenn und Aber verschlungen. So beschränkte er sich darauf sich auf dem Boden einzurollen und die Nacht über zu winseln.

Tonks tat, was sie Remus versprochen hatte, und ließ ihn über Nacht in Ruhe. Sie hörte seine Schreie und das Winseln. Sie wusste wie grauenvoll das sein musste. Als sie noch ein Grünschnabel bei den Auroren war hatte sie einmal einer vollständigen Transformation beiwohnen müssen. Sie ahnte also was in Remus vorging und genau deshalb hatte sie sich geweigert ihn allein zu lassen. Sie wollte, dass er wusste, das sie ihm beistand. Auch dabei.

Tonks hatte sich den Tag über in den Ministeriumsarchiven verschanzt und Akten durchstöbert. Sicher hätte sie Remus auch fragen können, doch sie fand es bisher unpassend. Im Ministerium lagerten alle Akten aller registrierten und auffälligen Werwölfe. Wie sie vermutet hatte war auch Remus' Erzeuger dabei – so nannten sie die Werwölfe, die ihren Fluch willentlich übertrugen indem sie Leute bissen. Sie fand die Akte eines gewissen Fenrir Greyback. Einer der wenigen Werwölfe, die sich freiwillig Voldemort anschlossen, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Vor dem Krieg war er schon berüchtigt für seine brutalen Überfälle bei denen er zig Opfer fand, sie tötete oder biss. Remus war nur eines von vielen aufgelisteten Opfern.

Tonks würde ihn nicht fragen und alte Wunden aufreißen. So war es ihr lieber. Immerhin saß Greyback seit 15 Jahren in Askaban.

Sie legte sich auf das Sofa und schlief dort damit sie hörte, wenn sich etwas änderte. Am Morgen erwachte sie bereits bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Tonks stand auf und ging in den Keller. Es war still. Sie klopfte an die Stahltür.

„Remus?", rief sie. Keine Antwort. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Scheißegal! Alohomora!"

Der schwere Riegel auf der anderen Seite schob sich quietschend in die Ausgangsposition zurück. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand Remus nackt auf den kalten Boden liegend. Bei näheren Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass er blutete. Jede Transformation sorgte für eine Narbe mehr.

Tonks hockte sich neben ihn und tastete nach seinem Puls. Als nächstes zog sie ihm die Augenlider hoch. Alles okay, er war ohnmächtig. Sie hievte ihn hoch und trug ihn über die Schulter hängend nach oben. Der gute, alte Rettungsgriff. Wofür eine Aurorenausbildung so alles gut war.

Oben angekommen verband sie seine neuen Wunden und bugsierte ihn im Bett. Anschließend legte sie sich zu ihm und ruhte ihm ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust. So leicht würde er sie nicht los.

Als Remus erwachte bemerkte zunächst gar nicht wo er war. Ihm tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh und sein Kopf schien kurz vorm Platzen. Nach den Verwandlungen fühlte er sich immer als habe man ihn durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Er konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Das Tageslicht stach ihn in den Augen. Moment, Tageslicht? Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr im Keller lag, sondern in seinem Bett. Tonks lag an seine Seite gekuschelt und hatte ihm offenbar seine Wunden versorgt.

Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und die Augen. Er war ganz sicher nicht wütend, dass sie ihn aus dem Keller geholt und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Tatsächlich war er sogar etwas dankbar. Sich selbst auf die Beine zu quälen und blutverschmiert die Treppe hinauf zu wanken raubte ihm sonst immer die letzten Kräfte.

Remus strich Tonks eine pinke Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Besser, dank dir.", sagte Remus gerade heraus.

Tonks setzte sich auf.

„Bleib liegen, ruh' dich aus."

„Du musst dir keine Umstände machen.", sagte Remus. Tatsächlich hätte es ihm gefallen, wenn sie sich Umstände gemacht hätte.

„Hör auf damit!", entgegnete Tonks streng. „Mit physischen Verfall ist nicht zu spaßen."

Natürlich wusste sie es, sie war immerhin Aurorin. Manchmal vergaß er das. Der „physische Verfall" war das, was ihn Tagelang im Bett liegen ließ nach seinen Anfälle. Von außen wirkte es wie eine heftige Grippe. In Wahrheit kämpfte sein Körper den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Werwolf, der ihn von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Kraft raubte und ihn schließlich töten würde. Es war ein langer, dahinsiechender Tod, der sich über Jahrzehnte hinwegzog. Remus hätte niemanden damit belasten wollen. Schon gar nicht Tonks. Nichts war schlimmer als jemanden auf diese Art sterben zu sehen, und sei es auch nur kurz.

„Du weißt, dass ich eines Tages daran sterben werde?", fragte Remus gerade heraus.

„Ja.", antwortete Tonks. „Aber nicht jetzt und nicht in zehn Jahren."

„Ich wäre irgendwann nur noch ein Wrack. Ein Pflegefall. Willst du dich wirklich damit belasten?"

„Remus Lupin", sagte sie nun deutlich wütend. „deine Abschreckungstaktik kannst du dir sparen! Verdammt, ich Liebe dich! Ja, jetzt ist es raus!"

Wie hieß es so schön: _Die Welt kennt keinen Zorn, wie den einer Frau_. Aber Tonks hatte ja recht; er hatte Angst. Er versank geradezu in Angst und immer wenn er das tat startete er Versuche sich alle anderen Menschen vom Leib zu halten. Remus war halt schon zu lange allein mit sich und dem Wolf.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Remus schließlich. „Ich habe nur so schreckliche Angst davor dir weh zu tun."

„Du tust mir viel mehr weh, wenn du mich abwehrst.", antwortete Tonks.

Remus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte jedoch an seinen Schmerzen.

„Ruh dich aus.", sagte Tonks und küsste ihn. Sie erhob sich und ging raus.

Remus schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie hatte wie immer recht. Er war eben ein Idiot.


	7. Kein Zurück

Innerhalb der nächsten Woche ging es Remus nur langsam besser. Seine körperliche Schwäche musste er auskurieren wie eine echte Grippe. Tonks kümmerte sich so gut es ging, um ihn, ohne dabei ihre Aufgaben als Aurorin zu vernachlässigen. Sie sah Abends nach ihm und schlief an seiner Seite. Die Verletzungen, die er sich während seiner Verwandlung zufügte heilten besser als erwartet. Vermutlich ein Nebeneffekt seines Werwolfblutes.

Tonks hatte es ernst gemeint als sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Mit Remus fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so wie ein Freak. Sie lag neben ihm an diesen Morgen. Sie sahen sich mit verschlafenen Augen an. Tonks streichelte ihn zärtlich über die Brust. Es musste nicht immer Sex sein, manchmal reichte es wenn sie nur beieinander lagen und sich sanft berührten. Sie genoss Remus' Intimitäten genauso wie wenn sie sich wild liebten. Er küsste sie sanft, nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken. Tonks ließ sich fallen und gab sich seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Sie schloss genießend die Augen, spürte wie seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen strichen.

Als Aurorin musste sie immer taff sein und immer genauso viel einstecken wie sie austeilte. Jemanden zu haben, der ihr wenigstens für ein paar Stunden diese Last von den Schultern nahm machte sie glücklich.

Ihre gegenseitigen Steicheleinheiten sorgten bei ihr für eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Tonks führ mit den Fingern über Remus' Bartstoppeln und durch sein Haar. Nackt lagen sie hier unter ihrer Decke. Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Ein Teil von ihr wurde wieder wild, wollte das er mehr tat als sie nur zu berühren. Sie spürte wie aus dem wohligen Gefühl ein verlangendes Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde.

Ihre Hände nahmen sein schlaffes Glied und sie massierte es genüsslich. Remus seufze unter ihren verlangenden Berührungen.

Ja, Tonks wollte bei Remus sein, mit ihm Sex haben, sich ganz in ihm verlieren. Sie schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte und ließ ihn sanft von der Seite in sie eindringen. Genüsslich seufze sie, schloss die Augen, während sich ihr Unterleib im langsamen Rhythmus seiner Stöße rekelte. Tonks umarmte ihn, drückte ihn nah an sich, um seinen Körper auf dem ihren spüren zu können. Leise begann sie zu stöhnen. Remus küsste ihre Brüste und nahm ihre harten Warzen in den Mund. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Tonks spürte Remus' heißen, erregten Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine Stöße in sie wurden fester. Sie presste die Beine zusammen um ihn stärker spüren zu können. Tonks wollte ihn so sehr. Sie schloss die Augen und umklammerte Remus' Rücken. Sie presste ihn an sich und glitt mit ihren Fingern seine Taille entlang. Tonks biss sich vor Lust auf die Lippen.

Remus nahm ihre Schenkel und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Er baute sich über ihr auf, küsste sie lustvoll, knabberte an ihren Ohren und biss zärtlich in ihren Hals. Er legte seine Stirn auf die Ihre und sah ihr fest in die Augen, während er schneller wurde.

„Ja, oh ja.", stöhnte Tonks. „Hör nicht auf!"

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und gab sich seinen Bewegung vollends hin. Remus hockte sich vor sie hin und bugsierte ihren Hintern vor sich. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander und massierte ihre Schamlippen mit der Hand. Tonks stieß einen Lustschrei aus und hielt sich am Geländer des Bettes fest, während Remus tiefer in sie stieß. Er stöhnte und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch, um sie weiter nach unten zu drücken. Seine Finger verkrampften sich. Tonks nahm seine Hände. Sie sahen sich einander an während sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Ihr beider Stöhnen erstarb und Tonks setzte sich auf. Einmal mehr umarmte sie Remus, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter streichelte ihn über den Rücken. Sie saßen noch lange Minuten da und genossen den Augenblick.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Remus und küsste sie.

Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. Sie spürte wie er seinen Penis langsam aus ihr zurückzog. Nass und klebrig schmiegte er sich an ihren Bauch. Tonks war glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich. Sie genoss den Sex mit Remus einfach so wie er war, völlig unverblümt. Es brauchte keine prüde verhüllten Worte dazu.

Tonks erhob sich von seinem Schoß. Remus erhob sich ebenfalls und umarmte sie von hinten. Er war etwas größer als sie und so lehnte sie ihren Kopf einfach nach hinten an seine Schulter. Sie nahm seine Hände und drehte sich zu ihm um. Remus strich ihr ihre zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie.

„Wir können das nicht die ganze Zeit tun.", sagte Tonks.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte Remus.

„Denk an dein Alter.", stichelte Tonks.

„Das ist mir gerade herzlich egal.", antwortete Remus. „Ein bisschen mehr hiervon verträgt der alte Werwolf sicherlich."

Tonks lachte, suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Sie und Remus hatten heute eh Dienst im Grimmauldplatz. Da mussten sie ohnehin eine Pause einlegen.

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und apparierten dann ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Ein deutlich missmutiger Sirius Black erwartete sie dort.

„Lasst ihr euch auch mal wieder blicken.", sagte er.

„Wir … ähm … hatten zutun.", antwortete Remus.

„Eine bessere Ausrede habt ihr beiden nicht?"

„Ich fürchte nicht.", sagte Tonks.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Nichts, das ist ja das Problem.", entgegnete Sirius. „Zumindest bei mir. Bei euch scheint ja ganz schön was los zu sein."

Remus verdrehte die Augen, doch Tonks musste kichern.

„Siehst du, die Frau weiß was ich meine.", sagte Sirius.

„Sirius ...", begann Remus, doch sein Freund schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Dass es hier mittlerweile alle wissen ist dir schon klar?"

„Und wenn schon?", entgegnete Tonks.

„Oh, mich geht es ja nichts an, was ihr beiden alles so miteinander treibt … oder wie ..."

„Sirius, komm zum Punkt!", ermahnte ihn Remus.

„Ich bin nur derjenige, der die Beschwerden weiter gibt."

„Wer hat sich beschwert?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Das übliche. Eine junge Aurorin hat was mit einem alternden Werwolf und ob das gut für die Moral ist."

„Mad-Eye? Ich töte ihn!", sagte Tonks ernst.

Sirius hob nur entschuldigend die Hände.

„Tonks, lass ihn. Ich hab mir sowas schon gedacht.", antwortete Remus. „Ich bin ja sowieso nur hier, um auf Tatze aufzupassen."

„Als ob jemand auf mich aufpassen müsste!", ereiferte sich Sirius. „Mad-Eye ist eben sehr konservativ, was sowas angeht. Kann man nicht ändern. Mir ist das ja gleich."

„Nein, mir ist es nicht gleich.", sagte Tonks. „Ich bin doch nun kein Teenager mehr!"

„Im direkten Vergleich mit Mad-Eye sind wir ja alle Teenager.", entgegnete Sirius.

Tonks ärgerte das ungemein. Remus steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Boden. Natürlich betrübte es ihn. Sie hatten kein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, doch es ging die anderen einfach nichts an.

„Dann kannst du wem auch immer ausrichten, dass es ganz allein meine Sache ist mit wem ich Schlafe oder nicht!", sagte Tonks.

Remus sah auf und öffnete den Mund. Er hätte es sicher nicht so explizit ausgedrückt, doch Tonks war nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Dieses Stadium hatte sie mit ihren Eltern schon hinter sich. Sie würde diese Diskussionen ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal mit Mad-Eye führen, egal wie sehr er sich als Glucke aufführte.

„Und Mad-Eye kannst du sagen: Wenn er damit nicht aufhört zeige ich ihm mal wie ich meinen rechten Haken trainiert habe!"

„Tonks, meine Gute, so kenn' ich dich ja gar nicht.", sagte Sirius ernsthaft eingeschüchtert.

„Da hast du mich noch nicht richtig kennengelernt.", erwiderte Tonks und stampfte die Treppe hinauf.

Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch zu erholen und machte Zielübungen auf die Wichtel auf dem Dachboden. Remus kam nach einer Weile nach oben. Offenbar hatte er das Gespräch mit Sirius noch weiter geführt.

„Hier bist du.", sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. „Warum regt dich das so auf?"

„Weil wir nichts und niemanden eine Erklärung schuldig sein sollten.", entgegnete Tonks und schoss auf einen der Wichtel im Dachgebälk.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Remus.

„Kannst du dich etwa daran gewöhnen?", fragte Tonks. „An die Blicke? Das heimliche Getuschel? Daran wie sie mit einem umgehen?"

Remus sah nur zu Boden und sagte nichts. Tonks hörte auf mit ihren Zielübungen und wandte sich zu ihm um. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

„Wir haben uns dafür nicht zu schämen, sondern die anderen.", sagte sie zu ihm.

Remus nickte ihr zu.

„Weißt du, das erinnert mich an ganz andere Zeiten.", sagte er. „Sirius hat es sicher nie jemanden erzählt, aber, nun ja, er stand noch nie auf Frauen."

Tonks stutzte. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um Remus' Gedankengang zu folgen.

„Sirius? Ehrlich? Der Frauenheld?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Eine Rolle, die er ziemlich gut beherrscht, aber zwischen ihm und Mädchen ist nie was gelaufen. Sie waren nur seine besten Freundinnen. Er stand mal eine Zeit lang auf James, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Warum verstellt er sich dann?", fragte Tonks.

„Warum wohl?", sagte Remus. „Ich finde es großartig wie du mich verteidigst, Tonks, aber das ist ein Kampf den wir nicht gewinnen können. Diese Menschen werden nie etwas anderes als ihre eigene, festgefahrene Meinung akzeptieren. Ich schätze, wir können auch nicht mehr zurück."

„Ich will auch gar nicht zurück, Remus.", sagte Tonks und umarmte ihn.

Sie hatte ehrliche Wut auf all die spitzen und giftigen Zungen hinter ihrem Rücken. Sollten sie doch alle zur Hölle fahren! Tonks liebte diesen Mann, diesen Werwolf! Daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Und sie würde sich nicht verstellen, nur damit die Intoleranten in Ruhe schlafen konnten.


	8. Bekenntnisse

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte saß Tonks mit Remus auf der Couch vor dem Kamin im großen Saal. Sirius saß ihnen gegenüber in einem alten Sessel und hatte entgegen aller Manieren die Füße auf den Couchtisch gelegt. Er hielt ein halbvolles Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand.

Sie redeten und tranken Wein, fast wie gute, alte Freunde.

„Und du magst wirklich keine Frauen?", fragte Tonks.

Sirius sah zu seinem alten Freund.

„Ach, Remus …!"

Der zuckte nur mit gespielter Unschuld die Schultern.

„Ich weiß schon, Sirius. Ich dachte halt nur die ganze Zeit du wärst der Frauenschwarm.", sagte Tonks.

„Eigentlich war James immer der Frauenschwarm. Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?"

„Weil du mit unserer Situation wohl vertrauter bist als du zugibst.", antwortete Tonks.

Sirius setzte sich aufrecht hin und stellte sein Glas ab. Er sah von Remus zu Tonks und wieder zurück.

„Na, jetzt ist die Katze ja eh aus dem Sack. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich von Anfang an das Schwarze Schaf bei den Blacks war. Regulus war da ganz anders. Der tadellose Sohn. Diese alten Zaubererfamilien, die so viel wert legen auf Blut und Erblinien … sagen wir einfach auf Männer zu stehen lag da nicht hoch im Kurs. Ich hatte auch nie ein Coming-Out oder so. Ich bin zum Glück zeitig genug da weg gekommen, bevor ich gezwungen war meine ganze Familie im Blutrausch zu ermorden. Was dich und Remus betrifft; Willkommen bei den Ausgestoßenen!"

„Sirius!", sagte Remus, doch der winkte nur ab.

„Meine Eltern hätten vermutlich noch eher einen Werwolf akzeptiert als einen Sohn, der aufgrund seiner sexuellen Vorlieben ohnehin nie einen Erben produziert hätte. Ganz ehrlich, es war scheußlich. Ihr könnt eigentlich froh sein, dass es hier bis auf ein paar einzelne Ausnahmen niemanden interessiert."

„Warum dann die Nachricht?", fragte Tonks.

„Um euch zu warnen. Mad-Eye ist ja nicht der einzige, der so drauf ist im Orden. Ich dachte lieber erfahrt ihr es von mir als wenn euch irgendjemand direkt darauf anspricht. Sie sind halt altmodisch, diese Zauberer. Und ich weiß ja selbst wie ein einziges, schlechtes Gerücht einem die Laune verderben kann."

„Und wer weiß von dir?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich geh damit bestimmt nicht hausieren.", antwortete Sirius. „Und so soll es auch bleiben."

„Verstehe." Tonks trank einen Schluck ihres Weines. „Hattest du je jemanden?"

„Niemand den ihr kennt.", entgegnete Sirius und griff wieder zu seinem Schnapsglas.

„Tonks, du kannst sowas doch nicht fragen.", ermahnte Remus sie.

„Ich hab' ein Talent für Fettnäpfchen. Da wir eh schon beim Thema waren dachte ich, ich trete gleich noch in eins.", sagte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fing Sirius an zu lachen.

„Der war gut.", sagte er. „Den muss ich mir merken."

Sie redeten noch lange. Am Ende lag Tonks mit dem Kopf an Remus Brust und er lehnte sich an ihren Kopf. Sirius war schon ins Bett gewankt.

Plötzlich tauchte im leeren Porträt über dem Kamin der alte Phineus Black auf. Ein ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hochdekoriertes Mitglied der Familie Black und ihr direkter Strang zu Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts.

„Hallo? Wer da? Irgendjemand!?"

Tonks schreckte hoch und Remus erhob sich prompt.

„Ja. Ja, natürlich.", sagte er müde.

„So nicht! Es ist für mich schließlich auch schon die sechste Stunde!", meckerte Phineus.

„Was?", sagte Remus ungehalten.

„Folgende Nachricht: Arthur Weasley wird gleich bei euch eintreffen. Verwundet. Ihr sollt ihn versorgen und euch kümmern. Wie auch immer."

Phineus verschwand wieder im Rahmen des Portäts.

Remus hastete in den Flur und rief ein paar Mal nach Sirius. Kaum einen Augenblick später trat Kingsley aus dem Kaminfeuer mit einem schwer verletzten Arthur Weasley in den Armen. Er hatte mehrere klaffende Wunden am Körper und blutete wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht verblutet war.

Tonks bugsierte ihn mit Kingsley auf der Couch und versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen. Auroreneinmaleins.

„Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", sagte Tonks. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Kingsley schwieg sich dazu aus. Das er nichts sagte bedeutete, dass er es auch nicht wusste.

In jenem Moment kam Sirius durch die Tür gewankt.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht was ich für einen Kater … oh verdammt!"

Sirius stürzte auf Arthur zu.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs!", sagte Kingsley. „Sie müssten bald kommen."

Während sie warteten versuchte Tonks die Wunden magisch zu schließen. Es funktionierte nicht. Arthur hob den Kopf und versuchte ein Wort zu keuchen.

„Schl-Schlange.", sagte er und ließ den Kopf wieder nach unten fallen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchten weitere Leute vom Orden auf. Sie packten Arthur auf eine magische Trage und verschwanden mit ihm wieder im Flohnetzwerk durch den Kamin. Kingsley und die anderen folgten ihnen.

Zurück blieben nur Tonks, Remus und Sirius. Sie sah auf ihre blutverschmierten Hände. Keiner von ihnen tat die restliche Nacht noch ein Auge zu. Selbst Sirius, der immerhin betrunken genug dafür war.

Das Trio wartete auf Nachrichten, doch die kamen erst am Morgen in Form von Minerva McGonnagal an. Sie trat aus dem Kaminfeuer. Wie immer gekleidet in ihre smaragdgrüne Robe und mit dem Spitzhut auf dem Kopf. Offenbar kam sie direkt aus Hogwarts.

„Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Diese Nacht war ein fürchterliches Durcheinander.", sagte sie und sah in die übernächtigten Gesichter der drei. Ihres sah jedoch keineswegs besser aus.

„Arthur lebt.", sagte sie knapp. Tonks, Remus und Sirius atmeten erleichtert aus. „Das der gute Arthur Weasley noch lebt verdanken wir Mr Potter, der in dieser Nacht wohl eine Art Vision hatte."

„Eine was?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Meine Güte, Sirius, riechen Sie hier so?"

Tatsächlich mischte sich in seiner Gegenwart ein Geruch aus Schweiß und Singlemalt Whiskey zu einer unangenehmen Brühe zusammen. Der typische Geruch einer durchzechten Nacht.

„Ähm, wo war ich? Professor Dumbledore hat bisher nur Vermutungen. Es besteht jedoch eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein großer Legilimentor ihm Eingebungen gemacht hat. Mit anderen Worten, passen Sie auf, was Sie in Potters Gegenwart sagen. Die Sicherheit des Ordens darf nicht durch unbedachte Äußerungen gefährdet werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Mr Black?"

Sirius winkte ab. Er saß in seinem Sessel und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände.

Minerva nickte ihnen zu und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.

„Du stinkst aber wirklich.", sagte Remus.

„Ich will mal sehen wie sie nach einer Flasche Hochprozentigem riecht.", antwortete Sirius.

„Pass lieber auf was du dir wünschst.", entgegnete Remus. „Zur Hogwartsweihnachtsfeier vor zwei Jahren hat sie alle Lehrer unter den Tisch getrunken. Selbst Snape, und der verträgt ne Menge."

„Näh.", machte Sirius und erhob sich. Er schwankte zurück in den Flur. Plötzlich hörten sie es poltern.

„Scheißdreck! Verdammt nochmal!", hörten sie Sirius rufen.

Offenbar hatte er das Trollbein vergessen.

„Wenigstens bin ich es diesmal nicht.", sagte Tonks und machte sich auf den Weg das keifende Porträt von Mrs Black zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sirius lag volltrunken in seinem Bett, jedoch konnte er nicht schlafen. Er wusste selbst, dass der Alkohol ihn nur in seinen düsteren Momenten betäubte. Und davon hatte er, seitdem er in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war, jede Menge. Dieser Ort erinnerte ihn an alles, was er am Liebsten vergessen würde. An seine herrschsüchtige Mutter, seine völlig vom Reinblutwahn erfüllten und durchgedrehten Verwandten. Er konnte damit nie etwas anfangen. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb auch der einzige Gryffindor in seiner Familie gewesen.

Sirius war in Harrys Alter als er endgültig aus diesem Alptraum floh, seine Sachen packte und einfach zu James zog. Wahrscheinlich ein Anfall pubertären Trotzes, aber vermutlich eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben rettete. Damals bemerkte er auch zum ersten Mal, dass er mit Mädchen gar nichts anfangen konnte und entwickelte eine verliebte Schwärmerei für seinen besten Freund. James machte ihm schon zeitig klar, dass das mit ihnen nichts werden würde. Sie blieben beste Freunde, aber manchmal ließ James eine gewisse Distanzierung durchblicken, die einfach sehr typisch war für die Zaubererschaften.

Sirius hatte gelernt sich zu verstellen und jemanden zu spielen, der er nicht war. Diese Rolle war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er verstand Tonks' Wut und Remus' Rückzug aus der Welt nur zu gut. Wäre er nicht in Askaban gelandet, wer weiß was er noch hätte erdulden müssen. Im Gefängnis hatte er jedoch ganz andere Probleme als seine sexuelle Orientierung.

Remus konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Er hatte wenigstens jemanden mit dem er schlafen und seine Sorgen teilen konnte.

Sirius drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Schon komisch wie das nach all den Jahren wieder in ihm hoch kam. In Askaban hatte ihn der Hass genährt, jetzt fühlte er sich nutzlos und verlassen. Sirius bewunderte Tonks' Mut sich zu Remus so offen zu bekennen, doch es würde nichts nützen. Am Ende erwartete sie alle das gleiche Trauerspiel.


End file.
